A midnight walk
by rotflol162
Summary: an leonxeve and alittle rinsletxtrain thing after the special chapter
1. Chapter 1

I luv black cat, and since there aren't a lot of rinsxtrain AND Leonxeve (actually there arent any at all….) I decided to make one! In the story, I do ……………. A lot. Its like a pause, hesitation, or they're thinking 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… still

Sigh. He's late again eve thought. And by he, she meant Leon. As if he heard her, he came in through the open window of her room. "I'm only a minute late!" reading her thoughts.  
"but you're still late"  
"can we go? Last time we almost got caught"  
What were they talking about you ask? Ever since creed disappeared, eve and Leon have been sneaking out at night. Doing what? Absolutely nothing. They just flew around and talked like friends…. Maybe more than friends. If anyone saw them, they'd think they were just a cute little couple flirting with each other. The reason why they sneak out at least once a week is because they knew Sven would not approve…. AT ALL. That was one of the reasons why eve just happened to ask leon to help her training to get a sweeper's license, to see what sven's reaction would be if he saw them together. Obviously, that didn't go to well. Climbing on to leon's air board, for some reason, she had doubts. After flying to a nearby park, leon just had to ask;  
"alright, what's wrong"  
"?" "you haven't talked all night"  
"I was… just thinking"  
"about what"  
"it's nothing, its stupid"  
"….if its nothing, then tell me, you don't want to be tickled do you"  
"..."  
"that's a yes isn't it"  
"don't you dare!" eve was ready to fight. "too slow"  
And just like that, eve was on the ground, tickled like there was no tomorrow. (I know that doesn't make a lot of since but whatever)  
(after half an hour)  
"okay, okay I give, get off me." eve said, breathless and teary from laughter.  
"no way, you'll just run away, tell me or else" "……..fine"  
"that's my girl," kissing her hand lightly "what if….. we just tell them what we're doing"  
"very funny, tell me the truth"  
"I'm serious! I'm sick of sneaking out and lying to Sven (notice not train)"  
"tell him what? Oh yea, sven I've been sneaking out at night every once and a while to see leon. He's gonna flip like last time." (see the special chapter in the manga, it's hilarious)  
"maybe not, we could at least try, Sven's just a guardian, he can't tell me what to do"  
"………..I'll think about it"  
Knowing that she won, Eve gave him a peck on the cheek. "Shall we go for ice cream"  
"At this hour? Eve, no ice cream shop is open at midnight"  
"….. I know some people."

next chapter will hav trainslet


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own anything this chapter will have trainslet!!!

Sigh train was so bored, it was only midnight and nothing was going on! no fights or bounties. taking a sip from his cup of milk, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who knocks at 12 in the morning?"he thought aloud, going toward the door. Only the door was kicked down and hit him right on the head.

"EVE-CHAN! congradulations on getting your lisence!" Rins came barging in.

"eh? were's eve-chan?"

"what the freak are you doing here at this time!??!" train asked with a rather large bump on his head.

"huh? how'd you get that?"she asked pointing it

"YOU KICKED DOWN OUR FREAKIN DOOR!"

"i was in a hurry, i have to leave soon, and i need to congradulate eve on getting her sweeper's lisence."

"little princess went to bed hours ago, she aways goes to sleep early."

"No! i dont have the time, even though i dont want to... i kno! you go wake her up, so if she gets mad, it'll be all your fault!"

"WHAT!??!"

"just wake her up!"

"fine, whatever."

knocking first, so eve doesn't really kill him, he entered the room.

"little princess? that thiefs here to see you."

"What do you mean 'that thief'? you baka"

"eh? princess? are you th..."

"OH MY GOD she's not here! where the freak did she go? did she sneak out?!??!?! What if sven finds out? hes gonna get mad at me..."

"SHUT UP!!!!! do u want to wake him up? we have to go find... her..."

wait a minute...rins thought

flashback! (this is just rins on the phone talking to eve)

ring!

"hello? oh eve-chan how are you? are those idiots treating you well?"

"? the sweeper's lisence? let me check."

" no there's no age limit... are you gonna try out? theres a fighting course so be careful!"

"huh? leon? who's he? eve who's your new friend that i have never met?"

"just friends?! sure(sarcastic) alright the testings on May 3rd good luck!"

flashback over

"no she couldn't of..."rins thought aloud

"couldn't of what?"

"what do you know about a boy named leon?"  
"leon? he helped eve train for the testing... why?"

"are they still hanging out?"  
"hanging out? they were just training... what do you know that i don't?"  
"nothing... where do they go train?"

"i don't know... the park?"  
"come on! we have to get back before sven wakes up."

(TO THE PARK!)

"Rins you're so slow."  
"o i'm sorry, its not everyday im running with an ex-assain, if im so slow why don't you just carry me?(again sarcastic for all you slow people!)"

"best idea you've ever come up with"  
"wait what? don't you dare, let me go!" rinslet said as train started jumping on the roofs.

"actually DONT let me go!" as she held on tightly to train. 'is she really that scared? its not as if im really going to drop her train thought. but she does look cute tonight...no wait! what am i thinking!?!'

'wow, is train actually thinking? rins thought... im soooo scared he better not drop me... he looks so adoreable under the moonlight.. wait no i did not just say that ew.

"so... what makes you think little princess is in the park?... with leon?"  
"woman's intuition"

"wow when we were stalking her, we actually thought she was going out with leon but she really was just training with him, and now im just so confused. she AND leon? wierd."

"wait you were STALKING her?!?! what's wrong with you? that's probably why she didn't tell you idiots about these... midnight walks."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so the last chapter wasn't really a trainslet thing, but hopefully this one will…  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (still with train and rinslet, after an hour of searching)  
"they're not here"  
"I don't understand… where could they have gone"  
"…..maybe they eloped"  
"IDIOT!!!" earning train a smack on the head. "give me one freakin reason why a sweet, mature little girl like eve would just all of a sudden decide…. To……CRAP! WHAT IF THEY DID!! Its all you're fault for not taking good care of her! Poor poor eve, all alone in the world… "  
"but little princess isn't alone, she's with leon"  
"Oh, like that makes me feel better!!" earning two more smacks on the head.  
(eve and leon)  
ACHOO!  
"are you catching a cold?" leon asked.  
"no, someone must be talking about me"  
"put my jacket on anyway, its getting colder"  
"thank you"  
"so back to the usual"  
"of course, what else are we going to do"  
"how about a race"  
"so childish'  
"are you backing down? Leon teased "….you are so on"  
"Eve, transformed in angel form, and leon on his board, went racing/flying to the park.  
(rinslet and train)  
"so what now"  
"QUIET! Let me think"  
"(Sigh) I'm bored"  
"I don't care"  
"do you think little princess went for a midnight swim in the lake? She did that once you know." (made that up, don't go looking for that in the anime/manga) "might as well go check"  
"EVE-CHAN! Are you there? EVE-CHAN"  
"so noisy, god"  
"I have to be loud so that eve-chan can here me"  
"she's probably hiding, why would she answer"  
"……..SHUT UP!" she yelled, pushing him into the lake.  
"oops! Sorry about that Train." Rins said, trying not to burst out with laughter.  
"YEA RIGHT! I hate the water…" "sorry, sorry, here" extending her hand "you know what?" taking her hand "I don't forgive you." pulling her into the water. Unfortunately, forgot about the landing, so rinslet was now wet and on top of train. "AHH!!!! My clothes! You jerk!" thus starting the splash fight.  
(eve and leon)  
"did you here that"  
Yea… it sounded like rinslet"  
"might as well check it out"  
The winner of the race was eve, but she knew he let her. They were going to the lake to check out a bird's nest, on a tree near the lake. The eggs were going to hatch soon. Creeping around cautiously, they saw Train and Rinslet fighting.  
"Why are they here?" eve looked worried "lets get you home, we'll check on the eggs later"  
"fine"  
(rinslet and train)  
"Did you hear that?" train asked "what are you talking about"  
"quick, lets go home, we can beat them to it"  
"beat who? Train, NO not again!." as she was being picked up and disappeared in a flash.  
(apartment)  
"we made it!" leon said "  
"what's wrong?"  
"I didn't leave that window open" 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, maybe this'll be the last chapter… I actually didn't plan to have four chapters, but whatever. Disclaimer: I own nothing 

"eve? What are you talking about?" leon asked "are you suggesting that someone was here?"  
Not was, leon, but is here." the lights flipped on, and Leon and eve were face to face with a wet train and rinslet.  
"look I can explain!" eve said, nervously. " I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk and bumped into leon" Wow, she's good at lying, leon thought. "y-yea that's what happened, then I just…. Took her home." he said.  
"really now?" train said, "then why didn't you, little princess, tell me or sven that you were going for a walk"  
"that's because sven would get worried and want to come with me, and I just want to be alone for a while… by the way, why are you two all wet?" eve asked with an evil smile creeping up her face.  
"did you two go out for a midnight swim?" this time leon and eve were smiling.  
"uh umm…' train didn't know what to say…  
"that's none f your business eve, and don't try to get off track, we're talking about you and leon, not us." rinslet said.  
Nice save, train thought.  
"but what's this 'us' you speak of?" leon asked "you talk as if you and train were out together…" if they were going down, then train and rinslet are going down with them.  
"….ARG!!!!!!!!" rinslet shouted, every irritated.  
"rins, you're gonna wake up sven…" train said, looking in the hallway. "don't want that to happen yet." "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!… oh, im getting a headache"  
"leon, I think you should slip out now" eve whispered, "its all right, I can handle this"  
"nah, this seems really fun." he said with a smile.  
"fine"  
"eve, can I talk to you, alone?" rinslet asked staring at the boys.  
"um.. Sure"  
"rinslet kicked the boys out (literally) and sat down with eve on her bed.  
"look, eve I get it, you like leon, but you don't have to keep it a secret. After all, it'll come out sooner or later"  
"no, you don't know! Last time I almost got caught, sven went ballistic because he thought we were dating! I mean, svens too protective. he probably won't let me out of the house anymore! And I don't want to lose leon because of that!" "but you don't know if that's going to happen, Sven knows leon, he likes him, and if he doesn't…. I'll make a few arrangements…"rins said, getting her fist ready to punch someone. "don't worry, I'll be there for you all the way…. So… would you mind telling me what you two have been up to all this time?" she asked with a smile.  
"um.." eve blushed " how about next time?"  
"Oh my god! I know that blush, did he kiss you? WHEN!?!? Oh my little eve-chan is growing up! Tell me tell me!" "rinslet…(sweat drop)"

(meanwhile… to train and leon)  
" you leaving so soon?" train asked, as leon was heading for the door.  
"what else is there to do?"  
"wait for them to come out I guess… I wonder if theres any milk left…" train walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. "you want one too?"  
"sure"  
Then there was silence for awhile.  
"so… how did you know where eve and I were?"  
"huh? Oh I don't know, I was just following rins, she seemed to know what was going on… something about woman's intuition"  
"and that ended up with you two having your little splash fight?"  
"t-that was nothing, she pushed me in so I wanted a little revenge, that's all"  
Leon laughed, the legendary black cat, who defeated creed, was pushed into the lake by rinslet? "its not that funny! I hate getting wet"  
"well, it sure looked like you were having fun"  
"whatever.." train muttered, blushing slightly.  
"don't tell me you like her…" leon said "fine then, I wont say a word"  
"wow… we're a hopeless idiots"  
"yea.." train agreed Soon, eve and rinslet came out of the room.  
"we've decided, leon, your staying for the night, you'll just sleep on the couch, and tomorrow we'll talk to sven about everything… GOT IT?" rinslet said. "any complaints and your dead"  
"yes ma'am" the boys said. "good! Train, you're sleeping on the floor tonight"  
"WHAT WHY?!?" train asked " because I need to sleep somewhere… good night!"

Okay…. Next chapter will probably be the last…


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY!! Time for Sven's reaction!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing 

So… it all started about nine in the morning, Sven, who had slept peacefully, wakes up peacefully and starts his usual morning routine. Walks out of the bedroom, still a little drowsy, says good morning to a very nervous eve, and into the bathroom, not even noticing Leon on the couch…

Leon sleeps peacefully as Eve started making her coffee. That was so close, she thought, as Sven started his shower. My heart is racing too fast, rinslet wake up and help me! Thinking too much, she dropped her cup, making it shatter. Snapping back into reality, she picked up the pieces but accidentally cut herself. "You have to be more careful" someone said behind her. Knowing it was Leon, she smiled "have a nice rest?"  
"Just fine, here I'll get a band-aide." after putting the band-aide on and kissing her finger, they finished picking up the cup and Sven comes out of the bathroom now fully awake.  
"Eve, I heard something shatter, are you…" he began to say, but now all eyes are on Leon.  
"Sven, you remember Leon, right?" Eve said with a nervous laugh.  
"What are you doing here?!?!?!" Sven shouted, pointing at leon, noticing how close they were "STEP AWAY FROM EVE!" Sven looked ready to pull a gun at Leon...

"SHUT UP!" rinslet said out of no where "A WOMAN NEEDS HER BUEATY SLEEP YOU MORON!" knocking sven out.  
"Guess I overdid it…" rinslet said yawning.  
"Ah? Oh ohayo eve-chan, leon." she said "………Eve you weren't supposed to start the party without me… you could at least try to hide Leon until I wake up." she whined.  
She tells me this now… and what party was that? Sven's reaction was outrageous! eve thought.  
"Well, now that I'm awake, I'll make breakfast." rinslet said

"oh, that's alright I can make it, I don't want to be rude" leon said "would pancakes be okay?"  
The girls nodded and watched as he prepared everything.  
"Well, well, eve-chan you're all set for life, huh? Now you got two guys cooking for you." rins laughed as eve blushed.  
"Well, I'm gonna go change, tell me if he wakes up okay?" rinslet said, going into the bedroom. Eve set the plates as the pancakes were. Train, waking up from the smell of pancakes, gets up at the wrong time.  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!" rinslet shouted, noticing Train woke up when she didn't finish changing.  
"Rins!…" train began to say, before he was hurled out of the room. "its not my fault that I woke up at the wrong time… ANYWAY YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID I HAD TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! You could of took the couch and let Leon sleep on the floor"  
"LEON AND I ARE GUESTS! You're supposed to be kind to them!" she said, coming out of the room fully dressed.  
"Well, what kind of guest are you? You could also be a little nice!" he argued back. Soon they were having a glaring contest.  
"umm… breakfast is ready.." Leon said. Ignoring Leon, they started arguing about some random things.  
"Hey! I saved you're butt tons of times, you could at least be thankful!" Rins shouted.  
"I would, but then you would just black mail me, and do something I don't want to do!" Leon, getting bored of this argument leaves to enjoy breakfast with Eve.  
"Is it my fault that you're so naïve and innocent? I swear you're going to die because of that." Rinslet said.  
"Why do you care if I die?" Train asked.  
"I-I… still need to… use you for things" was all she said.  
"You're lying"  
"No I'm not" she said a little too quickly. "I… I" suddenly the floor started to looks very interesting.  
"Do you really care"  
"Yes, Train I do. And I hate you because of that!" she said, running into the bedroom. She didn't understand how, but Train stole something from her, and nobody can steal from Rinslet Walker. but he stole something she locked away a long time ago; her heart. Tears fell from her face, why is she felling this way?  
"Rins! Open up, I just want to talk! Please." train said behind the door.  
"GO AWAY!" she replied.  
"(sigh) I'm going to break down the door if you don't open it"  
"FINE!" she said opening the door, only to be embraced by Train.  
"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked "yes… you, you stole something precious from me!" she said pushing him away.  
"oh? And what did I steal from the infamous Rinslet Walker?" he asked, slowly walking up to her.  
"My heart." she murmured.  
"What"  
"My heart! You stole my heart from me, you bastard!" hitting him hard on his chest.  
"Give it back! Please give it back! I beg of you" as she cried in Train's arm.  
"I don't want to feel this way about you." she quietly said.  
"Why not?"  
(silence)  
"you can tell me Rins." hugging her tightly.  
"…….I'm scared"  
"that's it? Thank god." he said as rinslet gave him a confused look.  
"you said you hated me before"  
"please forgive me"  
"only if I get a kiss" he teased. Rinslet pouted for a sec, but gave him a nice long kiss before going to the kitchen, leaving train standing in the bedroom, dazed.  
"Train! Hurry or you're eating breakfast cold!" Rinslet said.  
After breakfast was over, everyone waited impatiently for Sven to wake up again.  
"Geez Rins, how hard did you hit him?"  
(to be continued)

So… maybe It wasn't how I planed it….. But I didn't lie! You did see Sven's reaction… just not all of it. At least there was some rinsletxtrain romance….


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital…." eve said, concerned.

"I didn't hit him that hard…" rins said.  
"But you did hit him on the head." Leon said.  
"Come on guys, have some faith, Sven isn't that weak…" train declared

"Train, he's been out for five hours…" rinslet began "and are you saying my punches are weak?" she asked, getting angry.  
"No, no! of course not! I, just meant… you know….. Sven does have a hard head.." sadly, rinslet wasn't convinced and they started arguing all over again.  
"sigh, they've been fighting since breakfast, do you think they really made up?" leon whispered.  
"I don't know, but they have been fighting more often." eve replied.  
"how about we sneak out through the window? They'll never know…"

"No, Leon, we have to tell Sven about our relationship"  
"fine, fine whatever you want." Leon said, taking a seat on the couch. "are you ready to tell him everything?" he asked

"Not really, but worst comes to worst, rinslet would probably just knock him out again." "That's true." and they laughed, picturing sven running away from rinslet with a stick.  
"What's all this racket? Its too really to be loud." Sven said, all of a sudden getting up, not noticing anyone.  
"Eve did you make the coffee?" he asked in the kitchen.

Eve just shakes her head, even though Sven couldn't see her.

"You know, I had the strangest dream." he began, coming out with a cup of coffee. "Leon was there, and he was with..."  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted dropping his cup, realizing that leon was actually in the room. "It wasn't a dream!" "That meant that you……. And-and you!" he pointed at rinslet.  
"You freakin hit me!" By now, Sven was all mad and red.  
"I knew this would happen.." rinslet sighed. "Train, get the rope, eve, the chair? Leon, could you go wait outside?" she said in a fake sweet voice.  
"Wait, what are you going to do to me?" he asked as rinslet, holding the rope, approaching Sven with an evil smile.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, letting the whole neighborhood hear.  
A few minutes later, Sven was tied to a chair with his mouth taped.  
"Now, Sven, listen very carefully, I'm sorry we have to do this, but its for your own good." rinslet said.  
"Eve-chan, now that we have his attention, why don't you start at the beginning"  
(half an hour later)  
"…….and train and rinslet caught us last night. That's what happened"  
"Sven do you understand, if you do, nod your head." rinslet said. He nodded.  
"okay, we're going to let you talk now." she said, ripping the tape off his mouth.  
"ow" he said, the area around his mouth was all red.  
"Aww.. Rins, I wanted to do that." train whined "too bad, now let Sven talk"  
Clearing his throat, he began, "Eve, I understand that you like Leon, but there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU SEE LEON AGAIN"  
"I knew you wouldn't understand." Eve said, tears coming out of her eyes. "That's NOT FAIR!" and she ran out the door.  
"EVE!" sven said, almost chasing eve, forgot he was tied to the chair.  
"Look what you did!" rinslet shouted, almost reaching for her whip, train stopping her.  
"Rins, calm down, come on, Sven's only trying protect little princess!" train said, holding her back.  
"eve…" sven said, not believing this happened.  
"YOU IDIOT! How can you say that to her!?!?! That was her first her love! And you say that she cant see him again!? How can you be so cruel?" Rinslet yelled

"She's too young! What if she gets hurt, you know what kind of guys there are out there"  
"YES, I do, but you're saying that Leon's that kind of guy? He saved Train before and you say he's the bad guy? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU"  
"I… just don't want her to get hurt that's all…" he said quietly "Eve is a strong girl, she'll be fine, besides, she and leon are perfect together"  
"CRAP! What did I do!?" Sven said, realizing his mistake.  
"Just go and apologize, she must be with leon in the park, come on." she said, heading for the door with Train.  
"WAIT, untie me first!!!!"


	7. epiloge

THE EPOLOGE

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

(a week later)  
"I'm leaving!" Eve said.  
"Already? Where's he taking you this time?" Train asked

"he said something about an amusement park! I've never been to one before, but I'll be back before dinner, so don't eat it all train!" and she left with a smile.  
"She's so happy now…" Sven said.  
"Yea… I'm glad you guys made up." Rinslet said.

"…. WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?!?!" Sven and train said.

Rinslet had to leave for her next 'job' after Sven apologized. So seeing rinslet appear drinking** their** coffee in **their **chair kinda surprised them.  
"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked in this innocent voice.  
"Of course." Train said, giving her a hug. "We're just surprised"  
"I need to get better locks…" Sven muttered to himself

"What was that Sven?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"  
"Well, anyways…" she began to say, taking a sip of their coffee.

"you know you're not getting any younger and you're still single…. You should go meet new people cause, before you know it, you're gonna be an old man"  
"Rins, you know he's already an old man" train joked.  
"but, since little princess and Leon are together, you have seemed to be pretty lonely"  
"I'm not interested in that kind of things." Was all Sven said.

"Besides, between being a sweeper and looking after you guys (glares at train) there's no time"  
"Nonsense! I know some girls, they'll love you, I'll give them a call"  
"Rinslet don't you dare!" Sven said.  
"Come on train, lets go out for a while, maybe we'll find someone cute." She said, completely ignoring Sven.

Train just smiled, and walked out of the apartment while Sven was not believing any of this.  
"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse…" he said.

THE END


End file.
